Ranita
by vivs-chan
Summary: Del peor apodo que le pudo haber puesto su hermosa esposa a su hijo era ranita, porque él lo veía más como un renacuajo.


Del peor apodo que le pudo haber puesto su hermosa esposa a su hijo era ranita, porque él lo veía más como un renacuajo.

Era pequeño, movía sus manitas y pies sin control y no hacía nada más. Las ranas, en cambio croaban, brincaban y se enterraban en el lodo. ¡Y su pequeño heredero del clan ni siquiera podía caminar todavía! Cada vez que lo pensaba y trataba de analizar el porqué de "ranita" le daba un dolor de cabeza, solo chasqueaba la lengua a su esposa y se enfurruñaba mientras la veía jugar con el infante, mientras el reía y trataba de agarrarle la cara a su mujer. Entonces decidió hacer lo que nunca pensó posible para el… Preguntarle a Sakura la razón de ese maldito apodo, era tiempo de que el supiera, a veces su propia mujer ¡lo sacaba de quicio!

Así que como buen ninja se acerco sigilosamente al sillón, en él su desquiciante cerezo estaba sentada dándole la espalda y de frente a ella estaba Daisuke acostado moviendo sus pequeñas piernas regordetas mientras que Sakura le hacía caras haciendo que esté en consecuencia riera y chupara su dedo. Se le quedo viendo a su hijo pensando en cómo había cambiando de ser una ciruela pasa cuando nació a ser un bebé bonito, como lo llamaba la pelirrosa, el lo veía llamativo, por así decirlo, es que con su piel blanca casi pálida, su cabello negro con brillo azul, herencia de él obviamente, pero la cereza del pastel se lo llevaron los ojos de su renacuajo, si alguna vez pensó que Sakura tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos, su hijo le quito el trono, eran un tono más claro que los de ella y con esos mechones negros hacían una combinación que hacían que te quedaras encandilado.

-¿Quién es mi ranita hermosa?- Dijo Sakura mientras agarraba los pies del bebé y reía como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo mientras Sasuke solo levanto una ceja y se encamino hacia ellos, Daisuke al fijarse en su papá empezó a balbucear algo, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado, mientras el bebé levantaba los brazos para que el morocho lo cargara y lo elevara hacia el techo como siempre hacia cuando llegaba de alguna misión o cuando jugaba con él en el jardín de la casa.

-Sakura ¿Puedes dejar de decirle así? Ni siquiera es un apodo de niño, a demás de que porque "ranita"- Dijo con irritación mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo y esté trataba de agarrar la nariz de su padre, Sakura solo frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos mientras veía al morocho.

-Mou Sasuke-kun es un apodo bonito, y a ÉL le gusta ¿Verdad, mi ranita hermosa?- decía mientras levantaba las manos para que Daisuke fuera con ella. Pero Sasuke no lo dejo ir, lo agarro más fuerte y lo quito del alcance de su madre, mientras el pequeño reía por la ocurrencia de Sakura.

-Te dije que no le dijeras así- se dio la media vuelta y se llevo al niño al jardín mientras una enojada Sakura lo seguía y Daisuke trataba de chupar el chaleco Jounin de su padre.

-¡Oye! No le veo nada de malo, y te lo repito a tu hijo parece gustarle, porque no pruebas, es divertido, ¿verdad mi ranita bebé? – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba al morocho y le daba un beso en la nariz a su retoño y este balbuceaba.

–De todas maneras tengo que ir al mercado, porque se acabaron los tomates- le dio un beso en los labios a Sasuke, dio media vuelta y se fue mientras el escucho algo así como –de tal palo tal astilla- solo sonrío y vio al bebé que estaba atento al gato ninja que estaba acostado en el pasto a la sombra del árbol de cerezo. Sakura lo había convencido una noche que estaba seguro que fue cuando concibieron a su renacuajo, y solo soportaba a esa bola de pelos, porque parecía gustarle Daisuke y soportaba los jalones y babeadas que le daba.

Se sentó en el pasto junto al gato, ya que su hijo estaba empeñado en querer jugar con él, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y el gato solo lo volteo a ver, se estiro y se acerco a Daisuke que estaba sentado entre las piernas de su padre.

El gato le lamio el cachete y se fue, bajo la atenta mirada del morocho hacia su renacuajo, mientras que al principio Daisuke reía cuando vio que el Señor bigotes, como lo llamaba su cerezo, a veces se preguntaba si Sakura dejaría de comportarse como una niña pequeña, él sabía que no, eso era lo que caracterizaba a Sakura y le encantaba, aunque a veces se pasara un poco de la raya, pero sin duda él la amaba. Sasuke se perdió en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que un triste Daisuke se estaba concentrando para llorar a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían y todo porque Señor bigotes se había ido.

Así que en cuanto escuchó el pequeño sollozo supo que estaba en problemas.

Rápidamente lo volteó y trataba de pensar en qué hacer para que su retoño se calmara pero estaba en blanco, mientras que Daisuke tenía un puchero y su pequeño labio inferior temblaba, signo de que estaba a punto de soltar el mayor berrinche de su vida, y Sasuke debía pensar rápido antes de que Sakura con su instinto maternal llegara y lo dejara sin sexo por todo un mes por hacer llorar a su "ranita".

¡Eso era!

Solo tenía que decir ranita ¡y el niño estaría contento otra vez! ¡Pero era una soberana tontería! Se estaba quejando de ese estúpido apodo y ¡el estaba pensando en usarlo! Tenía que hacer algo rápido ya que Daisuke acaba de soltar ese lastimero balbuceo y las lágrimas le estaban corriendo por las mejillas. Pero primero muerto antes de decirle una cosa tan fea.

-Vamos Dai-chan- era lo único a lo que se rebajaría a decirle a su hijo –no llores, estas con papá – pero el bebé estaba llorando cada vez más fuerte y Sasuke cada vez se desesperaba más, estaba tratando de todo, cosquillas, caras raras (Sakura nunca podría saber eso), hacerle avioncito hasta haber invocado una serpiente, claro que eso solo hizo llorar más y hacer que se abrazara más fuerte a Sasuke.

Así que fue en ese momento que tendría que hacerlo, era la única forma se dijo, mientras su hijo seguía berreando con tanta fuerza que se pregunto dónde podía guardar tantas lagrimas en su pequeño cuerpo pero en fin, sólo era por esta vez, nadie tenía por qué saberlo, ¿No?

-R…Rana- susurró pero no le hizo caso y seguía llorando.

–tsk… ranita- dijo más fuerte y en ese momento Daisuke abrió los ojos y se calmo un poco.

–Eres…. Una ranita bonita- El pequeño solo se llevo la mano a su boca y solo se le quedo viendo mientras pequeños espasmos hacían sacudir su cuerpo.

-Ranita bonita- dijo limpiándole una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

–Rana- y Daisuke solo hizo un puchero –Ranita- dijo rápidamente y Daisuke sonrío, y Sasuke solo pudo pensar en que tal vez su hijo solo lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Mi ranita llorona igual que su madre- y lo elevo haciendo que su ranita riera y moviera sus piecitos, y en ese momento vio como Señor bigotes regresaba, el muy descarado. El estúpido gato hacia su aparición después de que Daisuke termino con su berrinche, estúpido animal inteligente.

–hmp- dejó a su hijo en el pasto mientras el gato se acercaba a ellos y él se recargaba en el árbol viendo feliz como su "ranita" gorgoreaba tratando de alcanzar al Señor Bigotes.

Eso si, haría que Sakura nunca se enterara de que usó ese estúpido apodo, solo fue porque era una emergencia y haría que dejara de decirle así a su hijo, conocía métodos muy efectivos. Y con ese pensamiento sonrió de medio lado y se relajo esperando que regresara su cerezo.

* * *

Hola chicas! :D bueno pues es mi primer fanfic y pues espero les haya gustado 3 , ya saben tomatazos, sugerencias, o halagos *O*? lo que quieran chicas, solo les pido que me digan si les gusto o no :') espero estén mega bien! saludos! :3


End file.
